The Alice Killer
by livvykitty
Summary: Lilith was never really a demon. In fact, she was something much deadlier. With her newfound identity, she can trap others in their dark desires. Three have already been struck down, a card found in their hands. Now the Winchester brothers must become the Fourth Alice (Hearts) and enter Wonderland to try and free the other three. But will the twisted dream get the better of them?
1. Prolouge

There was once a little dream who called herself _Wonderland_. For a long while, she didn't know what she was, only that she could possess others and could turn her eyes white. Wonderland deemed herself a demon and gave herself the name "Lilith", ruling over her own little faction of Hell. Then there was that day when she died.

She was confused and so very afraid when, even after she had left her meatsuit, she could hear her own heartbeat banging and banging and BANGING_ loudloudloud_ in her ears. Then, it quieted. It still beat. She wasn't dead.

She wandered around the black for a long time-she wasn't sure how long- before coming across the body of her father in his cage. No matter how badly she wanted to run to him and give him her affections, he didn't hear. It was almost as if he didn't see her. When he lied down and fell into a fitful sleep, clutching a soul to his chest, she found that she was able to slip through the bars. She touched his forehead and she wasn't in a cage anymore.

Lilith found herself watching Lucifer smile at the bastard who had sent him back; the bastard who had tried to kill her. The little dream didn't know what she was doing at first. She only realized when Lucifer was speaking with her voice, saying her exact words. She experimentally swung at the human, relishing in the crack of bones and the power behind the fist. The little girl found that she was much more powerful then a demon. She discarded her old name and knew exactly what she was.

Wonderland, she now called herself, then knew of a problem. With such great power, there was a price. If she didn't have anyone dream her, she would disappear. Wonderland, who just discovered her powers didn't want to disappear. So she wondered, _"How will I make people dream me?"_

She spent lots of time thinking before she came up with an idea. _"I'll let people wander into me..."_

**_And they, their deepest desires, will create my__ world._**


	2. The First Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song Alice of the Human Sacrifice.**

**I only own how the two have been intertwined.**

* * *

_The little dream knew of what to do. She decided to trap people inside of her so that she would never disappear. Wonderland, who still had a strong love (however strange it may sound) for Lucifer, targeted those she saw as a threat to him. _

_Was it any surprise that her first "Alice" was an unfaithful **demon**?_

* * *

Meg lunged forward, feeling each little twitch of her meatsuit's muscles and the smooth flow of each sinew as the steel blade pierced through one foe, then another. More and more were coming in fast, and she was sure that more were coming in. How the hell did she even get herself into such a bad ambush? She continued the incessant rhythm of plunging a knife through flesh that was reluctantly animated, slicing the black smoke of the demonic true forms beneath and spilling tainted scarlet. She was beginning to become exhausted after hours of nonstop strife, an odd occurrence. She shouldn't be becoming tired.

She continued, barely even thinking anymore. Cut, slash, dodge, kick. To the left there were three trying to get her flank. Dodge them, cut, slash. She dodged an elbow and clawed fingers dug into her side. She gritted her teeth against the pain and bit back the yelp that bubbled from the pit of the human stomach. Any sign of weakness would just encourage them. She slit the throat of the bastard, watching the true face burn away in a glowing inferno. More blood followed, dripping on the countless bodies that littered around her.

She finally got a break, a pause in the fighting. Meg's limbs ached with spent adrenaline, her breath coming in sharp, short pants. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she realized. She wasn't supposed to be this tired, especially after taking out some weak little things that shouldn't have even passed as demons. As her vision blurred and the world spun and tilted around her, the knife still clutched tightly in her fist, she swore she heard something. She could hear childish giggling, echoing from her very core and extending out until it enveloped her in cold, bitter sound. The panic was there in a second. What was happening?

_Something was inside her._

The world came back into focus around her, but it wasn't her own. Meg looked around warily. The pretty red stained field had been replaced against her will with a bustling town, stonework arches stretching around her to shield smiling children and their games. She turned in a full circle. There were no bodies and no demons coming after her. Wherever she was, it was too quiet. Too quaint. She clutched the knife in her hand, her only anchor to reality.

She turned as a little hand tugged on the hem of her shirt. Looking down, Meg saw a little girl with raven hair looking up at her with big, faux-innocent blue eyes. That was the outer face. Meg saw through to the true face underneath, nearly falling back with shock as two big black button eyes stared from a porcelain, doll-like face, stitches stretching across her cheeks and over a wide, unnatural smile. The faux face was much better, Meg decided. The _thing_ that looked up at her smiled, all sweetness and honey. It made her _sick_.

_"Hello, big sister!"_

Meg tensed, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her blade. She would need to act quickly. She glared down at the 'child', not even bothering to hide the inky black that flooded her meatsuit's eyes, "Lilth, you're supposed to be dead."

The little girl just shook her head, a wide smile nearly splitting her rounded little cheeks. Meg shuddered at how _wrong_ it looked. _"Aw, big sister! I'm glad to see you too!"_ Meg swung quickly, eyes widening with shock as her hand suddenly froze inches away from slitting the little bitch's neck. "_Sorry, but that won't work. I'm not a demon now."_

"What?" Meg tried with all her might to move the knife even a nanometer closer, just one little bit, but it was frozen in place. Then, the blade had been turned on herself. _She was holding herself at knifepoint._ "Why?! What are you?"

_"Do you like games, Meggy?"_ The little girl's grin widened, if that were possible, before she answered her own question, _"Of course you do! You're more **fun** and **cuddly** than the rest of them!"_ The blade was pressing against her neck now. Meg could only watch helplessly as the girl (former demon?) tilted her head, _"Welcome to your world! I'm your Dream for today. Call me Wonderland!"_ The little dream curtsied, a sweet smile alight across her lips as lifeless blue eyes dully gleamed with malicious mischief. _"Congratulations! You're my very first Alice, you know. All Alices have to play a game!"_

"What kind of game?" Meg asked through clenched teeth. Perhaps a more cautious and polite approach would appease the dream enough to make her slip up, make her seal her own grave.

There was no such luck as the little 'girl' straightened up, clapping her hands merrily, _"Oh, it's a very fun kind of game! It's the clue finding and mystery solving sort. It's a **guessing** game."_

"What do I have to guess?" Meg asked. Maybe she'd be let free if she complied. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck with (_in?_) Wonderland.

But the little dream had vanished.

Meg stretched her arm and gave a few experimental swings. Nothing seemed to be stopping her now. She shook off the remains of the white hot spider threads that had held her arm and looked around. Lilith had called it a guessing game. But what was the question? And what the hell did it mean to be an Alice? Deciding it was probably just one of the demon's games, she began to walk, looking around. To her surprise, there were many vaguely familiar faces in the myriad of humans. Was that the flash of true faces around her? No, she decided. She was having a trick played on her.

"Meg! Is that you?" She turned towards the voice, eyes widening and mouth opening. Before she could stop it, she had already spoken.

"_Castiel?_"

Blue eyes lit up with what Meg could only describe as joy. But that wasn't possible. He was an angel. Angels hated demons. True, she didn't _want_ him to hate her, but he would never love her. At least, that's what the ritual had revealed. Castiel smiled at her, something that felt so familiar that she nearly stumbled back, "Yes. How'd you get here?"

Meg put on her best smile and tried not to think too much about it. If she dwelled on it, the strange ache in her chest and the knot in her stomach would choke her up, "Hey Cassie! What, no hug?" She held out her arms, not actually expecting him to do anything.

That's why it came as a shock when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

Meg stopped her cheeks from becoming the temperature necessary to boil mercury and squeezed back. Though part of her wanted to pull away, she stayed put. If he was happy to see her, maybe she wasn't in any danger. And if worse came to worst, she could always just stab him in the back. It'd be a real pity; she actually really liked the angel. She decided that if anyone could figure out Lilith's game, it would be him.

"So Cas, do you mind helping me with a game?" Meg pulled away, blinking when Castiel intertwined their fingers.

Castiel nodded, "Sure. What kind of game?"

"Lilith kept saying it was a guessing game..." Noticing the bewildered look on Castiel's face, she paused, "You okay or are you distracted by all this?" She gestured down to herself, shaking her human hips playfully.

The angel still looked rather confused (which, Meg had to admit, looked adorable). She was caught completely by surprise when he asked, "Who's Lilith? Is she a friend of yours?"

"_No._" Meg spat, shuddering a little, "She's anything _but_ a friend. You know who Lilith is, Cas! Don't play dumb. That's your Gabriel's game, remember?" Looking at him so genuinely confused about the demon he hated was perturbing. Castiel was never in the dark about anything. Maybe being in this dream did something to his head. She asked, "Then, can you tell me what the hell an Alice is?"

"An Alice?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, looking more confused than ever. The look was not adorable anymore. "I don't..."

Something flickered across his face and a smile suddenly stretched across his face. His grip was tight and painful on her hand, hot metal stabbing through her meatsuit's flesh to the very bone and her trapped essence. Her Castiel was gone in that instant. The expression of hatred that glared back at her was worse than Lilith's face could ever be. Meg began to struggle as the grip became too tight, too painful, _so much_. The familiar baritone rumble sliced through the air, faintly glowing blank azure eyes staring her through the core.

Castiel _laughed_ as he said, "An Alice stays here in Wonderland. You are destined to live out your worst fears for eternity."

Meg tried to pull away. They were so close, faces inches away as holy flames burned her hand. A sound bubbled from the pit of her human stomach and past her lips before she had a chance to stop it. A horrible _scream_ ripped from her throat as she finally tore away, running through the crowd of twisted things from her past.

"**_NOOOOOOOO!_**"

She ran, everything flying past her in a blur. She had to run, had to had to had to. She could vaguely hear someone in the background calling her name, but they were swallowed by the new feeling of _fear_ that coursed through her veins, echoed from her core and whispered urges to her slowly shattering mind. She had to get away, get away fast, get away _now_. The angel was probably there. That horrible, evil angel had hurt her. That horrible angel had broken her heart long ago. The old memories of Castiel, _her_ Castiel, added fuel to the fear. He didn't care anymore. He wanted her dead. He never loved her, did he? He was an angel; a perfect soldier. It was all fake, wasn't it? Was that why she had felt the need to force herself to move on?

The little dream watched Meg try to run from her past and fears as they festered and bloomed around and inside her. Clapping her small hands giddily, she intensified those feelings and let them run free. Only the little dream knew the truth she had laid out. Now it was time to see if her Alice, her toy, would figure it out.

Once Meg was sure that the angel had stopped chasing her, she stopped, coughing as she struggled to catch her breath. Scarlet dribbled past cracked lips and gathered on the ground with dizzingly vivid color. She was going insane. She was sure of it! An Alice stayed for eternity? No, that wasn't right. It must have been one of Lilith's tricks. An Alice... What would an Alice do? Her hand trembled and she nearly dropped the knife she had forgotten was in her hand.

_The knife was the key._

She focused on the silver blade that shined almost enchantingly in the mockingly bright sunlight. Her knife had been the key all along. How could she have been so blind?

"I understand now..."

The little dream tilted her head, the stitches that littered the porcelain, rotting flesh of her true face stretching around the smile that threatened to tear her faux face in two. _"Is that so? Why are you here, Alice?"_

"An Alice? That doesn't matter..."

It had all been a play to distract her. Alice? Whatever it was, it was none of her concern. Meg figured out her purpose. She was going to destroy the enemy. And who would the enemy be?

_They** all** were._

This entire world was _fake_. All of it was just filled with carbon copies of people from her past. None of it existed; it was just there for her to destroy. The moment this world was dead and gone, she would be able to go _home_. So, she answered the little dream's game.

"The Alice_ kills._"

_Huh?_ The little dream furrowed her eyebrows. _Oh no... You've broken, haven't you? _Wonderland's suspicions were confirmed when Meg turned and headed back into town, all insanity and arsenic sweet laughter. It didn't take as long as she thought for the demon's already fragile resolve to snap. The little dream was, admittedly, a little disappointed. _I guess I'll bring the next Alice..._

The massacre began.

The battle rhythm that had been engraved into her soul shone through as she slashed and hacked all her way. Slash, cut, stab. There are some children running away, just reach out and slit their little throats. The man she just stabbed through the spinal chord looked suspiciously like Gabriel, complete with a few candies scattering around his corpse. Next went Daddy dearest Azazel, begging her to spare his son. Her brother met his fate with only a small whimper. Everything was fake, disposable. They never existed, did they? This world was always hers, always truly hers. She was the Alice! She had to _destroy, erase, **kill**_**.**

Now she was face to face with Castiel. Funny, that look of fear didn't quite fit his face. Maybe seeing him lifeless and red would be better? Why was he running away? "Cas, wait! Come back, you'll look so much better in red!" His lithe body still kept crashing blindly foward, now going through branch after thickening branch. The sun was becoming obscured by the thicket. Soon he wouldn't be able to see his path. He looked back over his shoulder to see Meg still hot on his trail. Even the scenery change into the forest hadn't detered her.

His foot snagged on a vine and he pitched foward, his ankle ripping painfully. He couldn't move. Castiel looked up at the knife that was aimed at his chest and swallowed, mouth opening on its own accord. "Meg, please, no-"

_"I'll kill you too!"_

The scream that tore from his throat was reduced to horrible gurgles as the blade sliced his neck.

By now, the little dream had enough. It was obvious that her first Alice had failed the game and wouldn't be stopping her rouge actions. It was time to end this. Before her toy could take two more steps, she was trapped within a cage. Wonderland watched as Meg's eyes widened with shock, the black reflecting the very bars of her prison. "No!"

_"Hello again, Alice."_ The little dream was sitting in front of the prison, so tauntingly out of reach.

"You!" Meg angrily gripped and banged on the bars. "Get me out of here!"

_"No can do, big sis. You were being so baaaaaad~" _

"Don't fuck around with me!"

_"Hehe. You broke. I can't have that. You're no fun anymore... Oh well!"_

Meg noticed a doll in the little dream's hands that looked just like her, from the black eyes to the plush sword. Wonderland began to walk away, singing softly. The song penetrated to the demon girl's very core, the lyrics ringing like knives in her head.

_"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand~  
Cutting down the creatures until nothing else was left,  
She was followed by a bloody red path..."_

"What's that song?!" Meg tried to cover her ears, but it didn't help. The song still played deep inside of her, a childish melody that disturbed her to no end.

_"Oh? It's your song!"_

_"This Alice wandered in the woods,  
Who marked her as a sinner and locked her there for good.  
Much like the gruesome path that marked her way,  
She still remains a mystery to this very day..."_

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Meg banged on the bars and pleaded as much as she could, but she went unanswered. Finally, looking up at the leafy canopy that shieled her, she screamed until her voice gave out.

* * *

"They say that a woman was found there in a coma, the only one still alive." Sam wrinkled his nose at the blood soaked field as he gestured to one spot. "It smells like sulphur all over the place..."

"Tell me about it," Dean stood up straight, showing the yellow dust on his fingers, "This place was crawling with demons."

"Hey, what's that?" Sam spotted something at the place where the woman had been found.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "It could just be a reciept or something. Mayvbe even the business card to the strip club she worked at, if we're lucky..."

"Use your upstairs brain, please. We're on a hunt." Sam bent down and dug the white card out, eyebrows furrowing at what it depicted.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"No, not even close." Sam showed the ace of Spades. "What could this mean?"

"Hell if I know." Dean took the card, which was cloaked ina film of white dust. "All I know is, this looks like our kind of job."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
